


Out of Time

by Artemis_Fandom_Things



Series: ObiKaka weeks 2019 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Female Uchiha Obito, Hashirama and Mito are soulmates, Obito is Madara older twin sister, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Warring States Period (Naruto), she is also friends with Mito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 00:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Fandom_Things/pseuds/Artemis_Fandom_Things
Summary: Everyone has a soulmate.It doesn’t matter their gender, age or profession, Soulmates will always be able to find each other. It’s also quiet easy to do so, as everyone gets a mark on their skin- much like a tattoo- and only their soulmate has the one that is a perfect match. A mark can be a word, a weird scribble, some resemble scars while others are more akin to paintings on skin. They’re full with colours and life, and once soulmates are together, the marks glow even brighter.Being Out of Time means that one was born too soon or too late, that one will never meet their soulmate. Out of Time means living life only halfway, a part of you missing and unable to fill the void.





	Out of Time

Everyone has a soulmate.

It doesn’t matter their gender, age or profession, Soulmates will always be able to find each other. It’s also quiet easy to do so, as everyone gets a mark on their skin- much like a tattoo- and only their soulmate has the one that is a perfect match. A mark can be a word, a weird scribble, some resemble scars while others are more akin to paintings on skin. They’re full with colours and life, and once soulmates are together, the marks glow even brighter.

Hatake Kakashi has a beautiful symbol, or at least that’s what people tell him in the rare occasion he goes to the public bath. His mark is drawn all over his back, a small firebird kissing a wolf’s snout with the beak, all encased in a waning moon sprouting with crystals and entangled with flowers. It’s quiet beautiful, they say, so it’s a shame it’s black and white and terribly faded.

(They look at him with pity in their eyes, whispers of a lonely life and of ‘Out of Time’, of how he’ll never meet his Soulmate but he forces himself to not answer, to just walk away and not care.)

Being Out of Time means that one was born too soon or too late, that one will never meet their soulmate. Out of Time means living life only halfway, a part of you missing and unable to fill the void.

 

* * *

 

 

Uchiha Obito would like to sleep.

Her greatest dream is to be able to sleep without a worry, together with her remaining brothers and possibly their friends too- even if it’s hard to tell if the Senju can be considered friends. Her twin brother, Madara liked the elder Senju brother, Hashirama, and even their younger brother Izuna had a weird rivalry with Tobirama, while Obito herself went along with both, even if she preferred the company of one Mito Uzumaki.

(That had been one hell of a day, finding out Mito and Hashirama were Soulmates, their matching Oak tree tattoos covering from their left ankle to half of the calves.)

The fact she was Out of Time never bothered her; it was a reassurance, really, that she didn’t have to worry about her soulmate- who they were, if they were safe or in danger, if they were even alive- but the finding of one’s soulmate was also kept heavily guarded and no one had really any means to know who did or who didn’t, have a soulmate, that is.

 

* * *

 

 

They say that there are loves so powerful they trascent time and space. Konoha’s red lake is one of the places where this is possible.

 

* * *

 

 

Kakashi was ten the first time he saw them. He was sitting by the Red Lake when suddenly, the water rippled and a translucent figure appeared. They were giving him their back, and Kakashi was close enough that he could see their soul mark, even if part of it was covered by bandages on the chest area. It was the same one he had.

“Hey,” he called out to them, and they startled and looked at him, eyes widening and thin arms covering their chest and- oh, they were a girl. Kakashi took his eyes away but a sudden flash made him look again and the girl was gone.

 

* * *

 

 

Obito never saw that translucent boy again until she was twelve and missing a leg.

It was a hard fight, one they had no warning for and that took them by surprise and that separated her from her siblings and allies. She swung her katana and slit two men’s throats at once, then a quick hand sign and she was spewing out fire from her mouth, effectively taking out other five enemies. The Red Lake’s water was dark, darker than its usual clear colour and the surface rippled every time a body was thrown in it. 

Someone took her by surprise and she was thrown in the lake as well, a bulky man keeping her head underwater as he worked on his pants and Obito hated this kind of men. She patted around her until her hand gripped on a sword’s hilt and she stabbed the man in his head, then she took just a few seconds to close back her kimono and re-adjust her pants. She also made herself a new leg using the lake’s water and she ran back into the fight, grabbing another sword from the ground.

A blinding light, made her close her eyes and when she reopened them she could see the boy again, only he was clearly solid and just a few steps to her left.

A man and a woman- two of the nekies she had been fighting- shook out of their shock and swung their weapons at her, lunging and charging themselves with chakra.

She stabbed one of her swords to the ground and with her now free hand, she grabbed the still shocked boy and pushed him behind her, right on time to parry the hits of the pair. She pushed them back and called on her chakra, and the lake’s water bubbled and took shape and her enemies found themselves pierced with ice and fell on the ground, dead, blood pooling underneath them.

“What did just happen?” a girl’s voice sounded out, and Obito turned to look at a worried, brown haired girl with purple marks on her cheeks. “Who are you?”

“Uchiha Obito,” she introduced herself. “I don’t know how I got here.”

“Nohara Rin,” the other girl said. “The boy you, um, helped, is Hatake Kakashi.”

Obito looked at said boy, who was also looking at her with wonder.

“Nice- nice to meet you?” Kakashi said, more like a question.

“Nice to meet you.”

**Author's Note:**

> EXTRA NOTES  
> \- Obito and Madara are part Uzumaki  
> \- Izuna has a different mother than them  
> \- their father had a lot of lovers who then gave him children, so no one has the same mother unless they're twins  
> \- Obito is actually the Clan Heir  
> \- Madara and Izuna have a sis-con towards Obito  
> \- seriously they're willing to hide her away in a cave   
> \- they're alos kinds scared of her power so beware  
> \- Mito and Obito are bff  
> \- Tobirama and Obito actually get along  
> \- Obito's main affinity is water  
> \- I like having Obito with a water affinity so keep that in mind  
> \- The Red Lake is sentient


End file.
